


A Night Out

by Popcorners



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcorners/pseuds/Popcorners
Summary: Jon finds a drunk Arya at a bar and they finally hash out their issues.





	A Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little cheesy story to help me think through my writers block.

Jon's eyes instantly found her when he entered the bar. She was laughing at something the bartender had said, a half empty beer in front of her. Jon could tell she was drunk by her half closed eyes and the way she couldn't hold her head up. Jon went straight to her and she yelled as soon as she saw him, "Jon, what...are...you...doing...here?" In an effort to not slur her words, she paused in between each word, unfortunately it made her sound like William Shatner. Whenever they got drunk together, Jon thought it was the funniest thing ever, and if he was in a better mood he would have laughed now.  
"Pyp called me and said you were here."  
"Who's...Pyp?"  
Jon pointed to the bartender, "really? We've been talking all night, and you didn't remember my name?" Pyp said before turning away to grab a beer for another customer. Jon thanked Pyp for calling him and paid Arya's tab.  
"Alright, lets go," Jon helped her up from the barstool and grabbed her jacket, surprised at how easily she stood up to leave with him; he always expected a fight from her. The fights between the two of them were always good natured but they had gotten worse when he began dating Ygritte and became unbearable for anyone in a twenty foot radius when she began dating Gendry.  
"Can we get cheese fries?" Arya said as he put her in his car, her head immediately leaning against the window.  
"It's three in the fucking morning, Arya. No, we are not getting cheese fries."  
"Don't be such a grumpy Gus Jon, I was just asking." She was still leaning against the window but her eyes were closed and Jon was glad that he wouldn't hear anything more out of her for the time being.

The drive to his apartment was quick, thankful for the first time in forever to be living in a small town with practically no cops to pull him over for speeding. He looked over at Arya who was snoozing, still slumped up against the window and let out a sigh. He shook her awake and smirked when she woke up and hit her head on the window, "we're here." He exited the car and walked to open the door. He turned to see Arya try to walk up to his door, her steps erratic. She made a beeline to his couch as soon as she was inside. Jon put a cup of water on the side table and sat near her feet. He reached over and pulled her sneakers off.  
"Just leave it," he heard her say but he was already done. He looked over to her with a small smile, "drink." He pointed to the water and stood up to go to his room.  
"Ghost, down," Arya mumbled when Ghost jumped on the couch to take his place and curled up on her feet.

He woke up to the sound of a pan being slammed on the stove. He rolled over, making a note of the time, 7am, and tried to get back to sleep. His eyes shot open again when he heard Arya singing. Boys Don't Cry. He wished he could go back in time and stop himself from making Arya that playlist, if only to save himself from this moment. He shuffled into the kitchen and was confronted with a stack of pancakes, bacon and a large pile of dishes in the sink.  
"How do you have so much energy right now?" he asked as Arya set a plate in front of him.  
"Oh, I am still very drunk from last night. But I must carbo load or else."  
"Or else?"  
"Or else, when my hangover does hit, it'll be bad." She shoved a large forkful of pancakes in her mouth. Ghost whined from his spot next to Jon.  
"You're not getting anything from me." Ghost edged closer to Arya and gave a high pitched whine, "don't give him any."  
"Why is Jon so mean to you, Ghost?" Arya bent down to cuddle Ghost's face and Jon pretended not to notice the piece of bacon she slipped under the table for Ghost. 

Jon finished his pancakes and took Ghost out for a walk, knowing full well that leaving Arya alone would only mean she would have figured out a way of getting out of cleaning up the mess she made. He sent a message to Sam on his way back home and asked if he could cover for him at work. His eyes immediately zeroed in on the sink and the dishes as soon as he walked into the apartment. Arya was nowhere to be found. 

She was still in the apartment, of that Jon was sure; her shoes were still by the couch. He found her in his bed. Jon knew, from prior experience, that a passed out, hungover Arya would not appreciate being woken up, if she could be woken up; she tended to sleep like the dead. He cleaned up the kitchen and set another cup of water by the bed for her. Ghost jumped on the bed and rested his head on Arya's legs. Protective of her like always. 

She woke up later in the afternoon while Jon was working on his laptop. Ghost followed her into the room and lay down beside Jon. Arya threw herself on the couch and spread out, looking a little worse for wear. "Sorry." She said it so softly, Jon thought he imagined it. Her eyes are closed when he looked over to her.  
"Getting drunk on a Tuesday," Jon said as he closed his laptop, "not really like you. And how'd you get in that bar in the first place."  
"I have a fake and your good friend Pyp was too stupid to notice."  
"So...why did you do it?"  
"Gendry and I broke up. Well, technically, he dumped me."  
"Did he give you a reason or..."  
"Or did he cut and run like Ygritte? He gave a reason. He kept saying 'you love me but you're in love with someone else.'"

Jon ruminated on what she just said and felt himself start to hope. He beat it back down like he has so many times before. Hope breeds eternal misery, he taught himself that years ago. "You were too good for him anyway."  
"Thanks."  
"And too young."  
She opened her eyes then and looked straight at him, his eyes were boring into hers. Their grey eyes were so similar. Arya loved that about him, "you're the same age."  
"I know."  
"So if the guy I am in love with is the same age, you'd disapprove?"  
"I disapprove of every guy you date."  
"Yeah, well, the girls you date aren't exactly winners."  
"No but that's my fault; they have an impossible standard to live up to."

The mood in the room shifted during their exchange, becoming more charged even though they were 10 feet apart. Jon couldn't help but notice that they were getting closer and closer to the issue at hand, their issue, instead of dancing around it like they usually do, like they have been doing for years.  
"So when are you going to wise up and pick a winner, huh?"  
"Well," Jon shifted forward in his chair, his eyes never leaving hers, "she and I haven't been single at the same time."  
"I don't think that's a valid excuse anymore."  
"It isn't, but right now she's hungover on my couch and I don't want to make any sudden movements, she might puke all over my floor."  
"She sounds charming," the little smile played on Arya's lips and Jon wanted nothing more than to kiss her. He smiled back instead and felt his heart swell at finally voicing his feelings aloud, at finally being able to hope for a future with Arya. 

Jon joined her on the couch and they spent the rest of the afternoon watching cartoons. Occasionally Jon would kiss her. On the top of her head, like he used to when they were younger and he wanted to comfort her. On her neck, just to hear her giggle. On her lips because he finally could. 

He drove her home before it got too late in the evening and walked her to her doorstep. She hesitated before opening the door and looked up at him. His hands came up to rest on both sides of her face and he craned his head down to kiss her goodnight.  
"Gods," Arya rolled her eyes, "kissing on my doorstep, this is so cheesy."  
"Yeah but I like good, old fashioned cheesy things, especially when it comes to wooing a girl."  
"Newsflash, already wooed, no need to continue wooing."  
"Then when I'm courting a girl," Jon rolled his eyes back, unsurprised at how quickly she could make fun of something so innocuous and annoy him.  
"Ugh, courting?" Arya scrunched up her face in disgust.  
"Will you just let me have this?"  
"I would if it wasn't so grossly old fashioned."  
"That's what I'm doing, " Jon yelled but caught himself and lowered his voice again, "I'm courting you."  
"I just don't understand why you can't just say dating like a normal person?" Arya was yelling now. Jon knew they could continue yelling for hours, not because they were angry at each other but because that was how they communicated. He grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss, shutting up whatever comment was on her lips. 

They didn't notice the door open or Ned standing in the doorway until he cleared his throat. "Night," Arya whispered before she ducked into the house and flew upstairs.  
Jon stood on the doorstep, looking up sheepishly at Ned.  
"Thanks for getting her home safely." Jon nodded and turned turned to go. He was halfway down the walkway when Ned said "and I'm glad the two of you finally wised up."  
Jon beamed as he walked back to his car, mentally punching the air; he had finally gotten Arya and the approval of Ned all in one night. His phone beeped, a text from Arya.  
_Don't think you can stop me from yelling at you with a kiss._  
_No, but I can try._ He sent back before starting his car.  
_You better._


End file.
